sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Moltisanti
Chris Montevani |dob= |nationality= |hometown= |hair=Brown |eye=Brown |parents=Richard "Dickie" Moltisanti Joanne Blundetto |siblings= |spouse=Kelli Lombardo Moltisanti Adriana La Cerva |children=Caitlin Lombardo Moltisanti |relatives=Tony Soprano Carmela Soprano Janice Soprano Barbara Soprano Giglione Gregory Moltisanti Al Blundetto Tony Blundetto Pat Blundetto Meadow Soprano A.J. Soprano Hugh DeAngelis |affiliation=DiMeo crime family |rank=Associate Soldier Captain |occupation=Union safety official, stockbroker, movie producer, nightclub owner |portrayed=Michael Imperioli |first=The Sopranos |final=Kennedy and Heidi |episode=83 |status = Deceased}} Background Christopher Moltisanti was born in New Jersey. His parents were Richard Moltisanti and Joanne Blundetto (their surname is Italian for "Many Saints" - David Chase frequently gives Sopranos characters ironic or symbolic names), a soldier in the Soprano crew of the DiMeo Crime Family. Chris was a first cousin once removed to Carmela Soprano and a second cousin to Meadow Soprano and Anthony Soprano, Jr. Although a different blood relation than being the brother to one of his parents, Tony Soprano affectionately considered Christopher a nephew due to the age difference, and had looked out for him over the years, as Christopher never had a father figure growing up (his actual father, Dickie, was killed when Christopher was very young). Moltisanti was engaged to Adriana La Cerva before her murder. Moltisanti was very loyal to his uncle — whom he once called "the man I'm going to hell for" — and Soprano trusted him more than anyone else in the organization. Tony often entrusted Christopher with sensitive jobs, including disposing of the bodies of capos Richie Aprile and Ralph Cifaretto. Moltisanti acted as Tony's mouthpiece, issuing Tony's orders in order to insulate Tony from potential racketeering charges. Tony was planning on making Moltisanti his successor. Moltisanti had his share of problems; he was prone to violent and impulsive behavior, and he had been distracted, at times, by lofty pursuits such as screenwriting. Some members of the crime family appeared to be jealous of Christopher's closeness to his uncle. In particular, his fast ascent had led to friction with fellow mobsters Silvio Dante, Patsy Parisi and Paulie Gualtieri. He also had problems with substance abuse, eventually becoming addicted to heroin and alcohol, and being forced into rehab by his family (particularly his uncle), friends, and his fiancee, Adriana. After he emerged from the rehab program, Moltisanti seemed to develop an addiction to soda pop as a substitute, particularly Coca Cola; it was made evident throughout the series although never addressed verbally. Moltisanti's substance abuse was likely a result of nature as well as nurture. On the nature side, Christopher - like his gambling addict cousin Tony Blundetto - likely inherited his addictive personality; Christopher's mother Joanne was shown to be an alcoholic, his cousin Hugo ("Hugh") DeAngelis (Carmela Soprano's father) was shown (in "Marco Polo") to be, at minimum, a borderline alcoholic, and his father, Dickie, had been drug-addicted. On the nurture side, Christopher regularly associated with people who sold drugs (such as Uncle Junior and Mikey Palmice), who abused drugs (such as Brendan Filone and Ralph Cifaretto), and who used a variety of methods of self-medication and escapism (such as Tony Soprano's gluttony and Janice Soprano's flirtations with various religions). Christopher abetted others' drug use, as well. For example, he provided Tony's daughter with crystal meth, when she requested some in order to keep her stamina and imagination active to study for an exam and work out multiple school conflicts. (At first he refused, but Adriana warned Meadow would go elsewhere to a less reputable dealer and possibly receive harmfully adulterated drugs or be raped and murdered.) A similar situation occurred when Chris was helping Adriana manage her ex-boyfriend's band Visiting Day. When recording for an album, a technician remarked he has already done 62 takes, and the quality of music often goes downhill with so many do-overs. Chris supplied drugs to the band, ordering that they take them to stay hopped up. When the band refused to do so, Chris got violent and assaulted the singer. His drug use inspired Adriana to experiment with heroin, and - in the course of confronting Adriana about her and Tony's activities the night they crashed Tony's SUV - Christopher alluded to financing Adriana's drug use. Another example was where Christopher and Adriana used a bong of marijuana along with Furio prior to attending the funeral of Livia Soprano, and his subsequent high came to the notice of Carmela when people were trying to recall good memories of her at the wake, Christopher was speaking in dreamy terms. Carmela would recall this at Christopher's intervention (which ironically fellow drug users Adriana and Furio also attended). Later, after marrying Kelli Lombardo, Christopher and fellow twelve-step program participant Julianna Skiff began an affair that reignited both addicts' heroin use. Moltisanti frequently wore FILA tracksuits and tank tops, and he had a penchant for pop culture (to which his frequent references engendered ribbing from the other north Jersey mobsters), and for having affairs, behind Adriana's back, with good-looking women of dubious repute. Some such women were prostitutes who, Chris told Paulie, Chris didn't have to pay; others were strippers (such as Sonya Aragon in Las Vegas) and even white-collar professionals (such as Julianna Skiff). Chris also loved expensive cars, having owned a Lexus LS400, Mercedes CLK 430, Land Rover Range Rover, Hummer H2, John Sacrimoni's Maserati Coupé (which "Sacks" sold after he was arrested), and the 2007 Cadillac Escalade EXT, which he purchased after the Maserati was seized by the government and which he crashed while driving intoxicated with Tony as passenger. He was severely injured and Tony decided to finish him off by suffocating him. Christopher's catchphrase on the show was, "I'm sorry, T!" ("T" being shorthand for Tony.) He was notorious for frequently being late to meetings, irresponsible in his business dealings, and generally less "together" in his affairs than the rest of Tony's crew, due to his chronic drug and alcohol abuse, and so was constantly in the position of having to apologize to his uncle and boss for his shortcomings. Christopher committed the first killing of the whole series by shooting Emil Kolar. Christopher was occasionally haunted by Kolar's ghost. "Nephew" to Tony Soprano Dickie Moltisanti was a soldier in Johnny Boy Soprano's crew and was very close to Tony Soprano. Tony reminisces that Dickie was like a big brother to him and so, when Dickie died while Chris was still young, Tony looked out for Christopher, affectionately referring to him as his nephew. However, Tony is, technically, not Christopher's uncle. Tony and Carmela Soprano are connected to Christopher via two separate family relationships: *Chris' late father, Dickie Moltisanti, was Carmela's first cousin, as Dickie's mother and Carmela's father are siblings. This means Chris is Carmela's first cousin, once removed. *Chris' mother Joanne, whose maiden name is Blundetto, is Al Blundetto's sister. Al Blundetto's wife, Quintina, is Livia Soprano's sister and Tony Soprano's maternal aunt. Thus, Al and Quintina Blundetto, who are Tony Blundetto's parents, are uncle and aunt to both Tony Soprano and Christopher Moltisanti. Accordingly, Tony Soprano and Christopher are both first cousins to Tony Blundetto, but not to each other. However, Adriana once mentioned that Chris and Tony do have a distant blood relation. Season One Christopher Moltisanti's main goal in joining the mafia was to get noticed and to rise up through the ranks; he was overjoyed when he found his name printed in a local newspaper alongside other mobsters. He was Tony's driver initially, and helped him as an enforcer. He is first seen on screen helping Tony in tracking down Alex Mahaffey, who is heavily in debt to Tony's friend Hesh Rabkin. Christopher and Tony lay down a beating on Alex Mahaffey after Tony runs him over with Christopher's Lexus LS400. He "made his bones" by killing Emil Kolar in order to settle a dispute the family was having over the Triborough Towers garbage routes. Christopher invited Emil to a sit-down at Satriale's and shot him in the head while he was snorting cocaine. He initially planned to place the body in a Kolar Bros. dumpster to send a warning, à la Luca Brasi from The Godfather. "Big Pussy" Bonpensiero convinced him to put it elsewhere as the mystery would be more effective and bring less heat to the crew. Moltisanti later complained that he did not receive enough recognition for his resolution of this problem. This murder haunted his dreams, and he twice exhumed Kolar's corpse, once to seek negative attention as many of his fellow mobsters were mentioned in the news, and another time to avoid discovery as the land he buried Kolar in would soon to be developed. Christopher Moltisanti's legitimate job at the time was a Union Safety Official position in a local union that Tony got for him in order to keep the IRS off his financial history. Another notable instance of Moltisanti's early criminal activity with the Soprano crew is his hijacking of Comley trucks with his friend Brendan Filone. These trucks were under the protection of Junior Soprano, and the hijacking prompted Junior to request a sit-down and demand compensation. The late Acting Boss Jackie Aprile Sr. ruled that Moltisanti and Filone make restitution to Junior and leave Comley trucks alone. The two reluctantly complied and paid the $15,000 tribute to Junior, although Tony did take his cut, somewhere around $3,000. At a club with their girlfriends, Chris and Brendan planned another heist while high on crystal meth. However, on the night of the job, Christopher backed down because he had decided to throw his loyalty wholly in with Soprano and his crew. Brendan went through with the hijacking with two others, but it went sour and Brendan's associate dropped his firearm, causing it to fire and strike the driver, killing him. Brendan contacted Christopher for help. Christopher was reprimanded by Soprano for not using his leadership to prevent Brendan from undertaking the job. The pair were ordered to return the truck to Comley and they complied. Christopher was also extorting drug dealers for 10 percent of their income before Junior Soprano's crew took over his collections. Junior was angered that his authority was flouted, however, and organized a mock execution for Moltisanti. Soprano's mother, Livia, held Moltisanti in high regard because he had once put up her storm windows, and this affection may have saved him from a worse fate. He was abducted from a hot dog stand and driven out to the New Jersey Meadowlands by two Eastern European thugs where they performed Junior's orders. The less fortunate Brendan was shot in the eye by Mikey Palmice while in his bathtub. Christopher also tried to help his girlfriend, Adriana La Cerva, establish a career as a record producer. He is introduced to Massive Genius, a famous R&B musician, who allows Visiting Day (the band fronted by Adriana's ex-boyfriend, Richie Santini) to cut a record, however Hesh Rabkin tells Christopher that it's "not a hit". Prior to the failed attempt on Tony's life, William "Petite" Clayborn and Rasheen Ray, the two men hired to perform the contract on Tony, tailed Christopher Moltisanti in their Ford Taurus, a fact that Christopher remembers and which allows Tony and his crew to realise that Junior took out a contract on him. In retaliation, Moltisanti and Gualtieri confronted and killed Palmice under Tony's orders. Christopher also assisted in the murder of Jimmy Altieri by luring him to a hotel room where he was shot by Silvio Dante. Season Two Moltisanti was put in charge of the family's Webistics pump and dump stock scam. He received his stock broker licence by having someone take the exam in his name. Matthew Bevilaqua and Sean Gismonte were his subordinates in this operation. He also used them to break a number of bank safes to supplement his income. They betrayed him, however, attempting to kill him to get recognition and speed their promotion. While leaving the Skyways Diner, Moltisanti was shot several''' times by 'his two associates in a drive by. They crashed their car, however, and Moltisanti instead shot Gismonte through the head, killing him instantly. Bevilaqua ran away, to be captured and executed by the Soprano crew later. Moltisanti also continues His work as a Writer and Actor, even creating a screenplay which was praised by Studio executives. He was infuriated however when Jon Favreau uses a story he told him about another mobster in a screenplay. Moltisanti had to have his spleen removed and went through a traumatic recovery process with Adriana by his side. Soprano's ire at the shooters was such that he killed Matt personally. Moltisanti later told the crew that he had seen himself in either hell or purgatory after being shot and warned them that Brendan Filone and Mikey Palmice told him that three o'clock would be a significant time in their future. Following the death of Richie Aprile, Soprano called Moltisanti and Furio Giunta to dispose of his body; they used Satriale's butchery facilities to dismember the corpse. At Meadow Soprano's graduation, Tony proposed Christopher for membership (becoming a made man). Season Three Moltisanti became a made man in 2001 alongside Eugene Pontecorvo. He noticed a crow on the windowsill at the ceremony and took this as a bad omen. As the newest member of the Family, Moltisanti got control of a betting shop and was charged with a minimum weekly dues payment to his ''capo: Paulie Gualtieri. Friction was created early on between Chris and Paulie. Chris was short on payments he was supposed to kick up to Paulie. Paulie would humiliate Chris by checking him for wires and taking advantage of Chris being a lower level mobster by having Chris pay for meals. This created a gradually building tension between the two that peaked during the Pine Barrens incident. They later agreed to bury the hatchet due to their mutual friendship. Moltisanti's other early work involved robbing a charity concert at Rutgers, and working with Jackie Aprile, Jr. and his friend Benny Fazio. He also opened the Crazy Horse Nightclub in Long Branch, New Jersey with Furio Giunta as a partner,and Adrianna as front operator. Moltisanti was present when Jackie Aprile, Jr. and friends tried to rob a card game run by Pontecorvo. Moltisanti and Acting Capo Albert Barese killed Aprile's friend Dino Zerrilli as he tried to escape. A contract was put on Aprile and he was eventually found in the Boonton Projects. Vito Spatafore shot Aprile in the head ending his life. At Aprile's funeral Christopher was arrested on a gambling charge along with Patsy Parisi and Silvio Dante. Season Four Tony Soprano made Moltisanti his main contact in his criminal dealings to insulate himself from prosecution. He then bonded his nephew to him by having him murder Lt. Det. Barry Haydu. He told Moltisanti that Haydu had murdered his father, and gave him the detective's address. Moltisanti surprised Haydu in his home and restrained him in order to question him. Haydu denied any guilt, but his involvement was clear by his repeated cries of 'I'm sorry!' and Moltisanti killed him. He was made acting capo of his crew when Gualtieri was imprisoned on a gun charge and was awarded a no-show job at the Esplanade construction site. His promotion irked Parisi, who had seniority. The two came to blows over Parisi's continued theft from the construction site, despite orders from Soprano. Silvio was actually the guiding force behind Parisi's actions, as he was also jealous of Moltisanti's promotion. Moltisanti was also entrusted with traveling to meet an aging family of hitmen with Silvio while organizing a hit on Johnny Sack. When Sack resolved his dispute with Ralphie, the hit was called off. Moltisanti's drug use spiraled out of control following his temporary promotion. When Soprano called upon him to dispose of Ralphie's body, Soprano realized that Moltisanti was high. Although they were able to successfully conceal the body, Soprano decided his nephew needed help. Later, Moltisanti was car jacked by a Latino gang while trying to buy heroin. After Moltisanti physically abused Adriana, Soprano organized an intervention. When Soprano learned that Moltisanti had accidentally killed Adriana's dog, Cosette, by sitting on it when high, he became very angry. He insisted Moltisanti go into rehab and assigned Patsy to guard him. Following Moltisanti's successful rehabilitation, Soprano entrusted him with the planned hit on Carmine Lupertazzi; Moltisanti contracted the job out to Credenzo Curtis and Stanley Johnson, some associates from the days of his heroin usage. When the job was called off and Soprano urged him to make sure it couldn't be traced to them, Moltisanti had Benny and Peter "Bissell" LaRosa murder the hired help while he waited in his car. Season Five Moltisanti got into an argument with Paulie Walnuts while hanging out telling past stories including the Pine Barrens tale. Paulie called Chris "Tony's Little Favorite." They later agreed to stop fighting before things got out of control. Moltisanti was put in charge of a cigarette smuggling operation. Moltisanti was partnered with Paulie and told to split the difference. While Moltisanti was traveling to North Carolina to pick up some cigarettes, Tony and Adriana were involved in a car accident, and rumors began to spread about how the crash had been caused by Adriana performing oral sex on Tony. Moltisanti found out,started a fight with Vito Spatafore got drunk, and pulled a gun on Tony in the Bada Bing. Following this incident, Tony was ready to kill Moltisanti when their cousin Tony Blundetto stepped in and saved his life. Blundetto arranged a meeting with the doctor who treated Tony and Adriana following the crash to explain that both passengers must have been upright and in their seat belts when it occurred. Moltisanti reconciled with both Spatafore and Tony. Moltisanti later travelled to his uncle Pat Blundetto's farm alongside Soprano and Tony Blundetto. They helped Pat move bodies hidden on the farm as Pat was planning to move away. While there, Moltisanti recalled being bullied by the two Tonys and their behavior seemed to repeat itself when they ribbed him over his addiction problems. Throughout this time, Moltisanti maintained a turbulent and sometimes violent relationship with Adriana. He indulged her aspirations for a career in the music business by allowing her to produce a demo and later giving her a club to run. They became engaged before his drug addiction forced him into rehab. Years later, however, after he learned that Adriana was reluctantly providing information to the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), he turned to Soprano rather than accept her plea to join her as a government informant. Tony Soprano then deceived Adriana by convincing her that Moltisanti had attempted suicide and that he was sending Silvio Dante to transport her to the hospital, only for her to be driven into the woods and executed. Moltisanti later relapsed into heroin use and wept to his uncle out of grief for Adriana. Blundetto almost started a war with the Lupertazzi crime family by killing Phil Leotardo's brother Billy. Following this Tony had Moltisanti go into hiding because he feared Leotardo might seek revenge on Blundetto's family. Eventually Tony was forced to kill Blundetto himself, and later asked Chris to collect Blundetto's body and bury it. Season Six Part 1 Moltisanti was promoted to capo in the DiMeo Family sometime between 2004 and 2006, in keeping with Tony's long term plan to raise his nephew through the ranks until he is his sole contact to the rest of the family, through which all orders are issued, and eventually boss of the family. He used Moltisanti to organize the sensitive hit on Rusty Millio. Christopher initially questioned Soprano's decision to contract the job out to their friends in Naples, but later decided it was a smart move. He used his Italian-speaking associate Corky Caporale to communicate with the hitmen and provide them with weapons and instructions, while paying him off with heroin. Moltisanti's readiness for the responsibility of leading his own crew is unclear as he has been distracted by the lure of a Hollywood career, relapsed into drug use, and displayed unresolved feelings over his murdered fiancee. Moltisanti's crew got involved in a credit card fraud scam; his AA sponsor James "Murmur" Zancone and Benny Fazio take numbers from local businesses and sell them on to associates Ahmed and Muhammad. He wonders about whether these men have links to terrorism. The use of numbers from Nuovo Vesuvio led to a violent dispute between his associate Benny Fazio and Soprano's friend Artie Bucco. Soprano blamed Moltisanti's trip to Los Angeles for the dispute not being settled quickly. Moltisanti married Kelli Lombardo in 2006 after learning that she was pregnant with his child. They made an offer on a new home together. He had a belated bachelor party with the Soprano crime family at Nuovo Vesuvio where "Larry Boy" Barese made a toast to his future. When he later delivered Corky's final payment, including more heroin, however, he watched his friend inject the drug and could not resist following suit. He spent the night at the Feast of St. Elzear festival with a stray dog. Moltisanti took a road trip to Pennsylvania with Soprano just before the feast. On their way home they spotted some bikers robbing a strip mall and took part of the haul for themselves. This led to a firefight (started by the bikers immediately after Christopher shot out one of the tires on the bikers' van so the bikers wouldn't be able to pursue them) in which Moltisanti shot one of the bikers as Soprano drove away. Later, the two got drunk on the wine they had stolen, and Moltisanti recalled telling Soprano of Adriana's treachery. The two expressed their love for and loyalty to each other — though when the two later tried to recreate their camaraderie sober, it fell flat and ended in an awkward silence. Months later, Moltisanti was back in AA meetings. Season Six Part 2 Christopher calls Tony to wish him a belated birthday while he is celebrating it at the Adirondacks but Tony, disgusted, hangs up on him. Christopher premiered his film Cleaver in 2007 at a private screening with other Soprano family members and friends and is looking to have it distributed nationwide. He also seems to be distancing himself from the criminal lifestyle and staying away from the Bada Bing strip club where he might go back into drug and alcohol use. In general, his relationship with Tony has cooled and it is clear when Tony begins grooming Bobby Bacala for the position Christopher once held, that their relationship will never be the same. Given Chris's resentment towards Tony about Adriana's death, and his continued desire to enter the movie business, he and Tony continue to drift apart. When he relapsed to drinking after yet another confrontation with Paulie Walnuts, he became very angry with the crew and left. He later ended up at the home of his "friend" J.T. Dolan, looking for someone to talk to. When JT foolishly made explicit mention of Christopher's membership in the Mafia, and refused to let Christopher talk out his problems that night, Moltisanti shot Dolan in the head and left, adding to his murder count. Christopher had a daughter with his wife Kelli, named Caitlyn. Christopher's luck runs out in the episode "Kennedy and Heidi". He and Tony were injured in a serious car accident while driving back from a meeting with Phil Leotardo and the New York crew. The song he listens to before the accident is "Comfortably Numb," performed live by Roger Waters, Van Morrison, and Rick Danko & Levon Helm of The Band. The song describes the lifeless feeling achieved while taking drugs. Christopher, clearly impaired by drugs and alcohol, lost control of his Escalade EXT, nearly side-swiped an oncoming car, ran off the road, and rolled several times before coming to a stop in a ditch. Christopher was not wearing a seat belt and the crash led to severe internal injuries, as evidenced by the blood he was coughing up. Christopher then pleaded with Tony to help him avoid getting in trouble for driving under the influence, mumbling about not being able to pass a drug test and losing his driver's license. Tony stumbled out of the car to help Chris after noticing that a branch had impaled the baby seat in the back where Chris' daughter could have been sitting. Chris' ongoing irresponsibility and increasing fears that he would turn State's witness infuriated Tony, leading him to make an impulsive executive decision. Tony suffocated his nephew by pinching his nostrils shut, leading Christopher to asphyxiate to death on his own blood. Whether or not Christopher would have survived if Tony had called for help is unknown, although it is mentioned in the episode that "the doctors said he could have made it, but he didn't." Throughout the remainder of the episode, Tony displayed the proper decorum for the family in mourning yet could barely restrain his relief that he was finally free of the burden Christopher had placed upon him for so long; he had also described Christopher as an "emotional strain" and "sniveling little drug addict." Tony's fear that Christopher could potentially turn on him at the drop of a hat due to his weakness as a drug addict was also finally laid to rest along with Christopher. In a dream, Tony admits to Dr. Melfi that he did in fact murder Christopher as well as other friends and family members before, specifically mentioning his cousin Tony Blundetto and his best friend Big Pussy Bonpensiero. In the final episodes of the series, Christopher is shown through an old picture of him hung in the meat store to honor him; a cat brought back from the hideout in which the crew was hiding spent its time staring at the photo. 'Rank: '''Associate (was made in Season 3, becoming a Soldier then appointed to Acting Capo of Paulie's Crew during his incarceration and then finally a full Capo in the final two seasons.) It should also be noted that Boss Tony Soprano had made Christopher his de facto Consigliere in Season 4, only in the sense that orders and messages were to be relayed through Christopher and only Christopher; an appointment that would groom him to be a Boss. Despite this temporary designation, however, Tony's actual Consigliere and Underboss, Silvio and Paulie, respectively, still outranked Christopher. Clandestine knowledge Because of his close relationship with Tony Soprano, Christopher is the only one (besides Tony) who knows what bodies were buried at "Uncle Pat" Blundetto's farm and where they were moved after Pat sold the farm, where Tony Blundetto's body was buried after Tony Soprano shot him, and what really happened to Ralph Cifaretto. Christopher is also one of the few (along with Furio Giunta) to know Richie Aprile was murdered by Janice Soprano, and (along with Silvio Dante) to know about Tony S.'s murder of Fabian Petrulio, about the aborted plan to hit New York boss Carmine Lupertazzi, Sr. and about Silvio's murder of Christopher's fiancee, Adriana La Cerva. Killings committed by Moltisanti *Emil Kolar: Shot in the back of the head by Christopher over a business deal gone wrong in the back of Satriale's Pork Store. (1999) *Mikey Palmice: Shot in the chest by Christopher and Paulie for conspiring to kill Tony with Junior and as vengeance for the death of his friend Brendan Filone. (1999) *Sean Gismonte: Shot and killed by Christopher in self-defense after he and associate Matthew Bevilaqua attempted to kill him. (2000) *Carlo Renzi: Shot in the face and killed by Christopher during poker game robbery. (2001) *Dino Zerilli: Shot and killed by Christopher and Albert Barese after Zerilli and Jackie, Jr. shot and killed Sunshine and wounded Furio Giunta during a poker-game robbery. (2001) *Det. Lt. Barry Haydu: Executed in his home by Christopher after Tony informed Christopher he was the man who was contracted to kill his father many years ago. (2001) *Raoul the Waiter: Caused to suffer blunt force trauma from a brick thrown at his head by Christopher after a brief argument with them. While this man is finished off by Paulie, Christopher gets credit for causing him to go comatose and for helping with the murder. *J.T. Dolan: Shot in the head by an inebriated Christopher after Dolan persistently refused to listen to Christopher's personal problems and exclaimed, "Chris, you're in the Mafia!" (2007) Murders Moltisanti is associated with ''Christopher has helped dispose of several people murdered by other people throughout the series, mainly helping Tony *Jimmy Altieri: Lured by Christopher to his death, a bullet to the back of the head courtesy of Silvio Dante. Chrissy helped Silvio get rid of (or at least transport) the corpse, as he followed Silvio's orders to "get the piano dolly" to transport Jimmy's body. (1999) *Richie Aprile: Bagged up, carried off, and cut up in the basement of Satriale's as requested by Tony after he was shot by Janice Soprano during a spat. (2000) *Tracee: Ralph Cifaretto beat the stripper to death; Tony and his crew were horrified at Ralphie's actions and Paulie Walnuts told to Christopher to "get a sheet" from inside the strip club to cover up her corpse. (2001) *Valery: Shot in the head by Paulie in the woods when Chris and Paulie were chasing him. However, as Valery did not immediately die, and was seen running at full energy, his death has remained unconfirmed. If Valery survived the gunshots, it would not have counted as a murder. (2001) *Ralph Cifaretto: Decapitation of head and hands and placed in a bowling bag by Christopher after subsequently being beaten and choked to death by Tony. (2002) *Credenzo Curtis and Stanley Johnson: After being released from the Eleuthra drug recovery program, Tony gave Christopher the responsibility of hiring a couple of assassins to take out New York boss Carmine Lupertazzi, Sr. at the request of Johnny Sack. He chooses Curtis and Johnson, two African Americans from Irvington who he believes would be good at making it look like a carjacking. When Tony comes to an agreement with Carmine and calls off the hit, Christopher is given the new task of eliminating the two hired hands. He meets with the hitmen in a parking lot and gives them the money for the hit that never happened. Benny Fazio and Petey LaRosa surprise the two hitmen when they suddenly appear, shoot and kill them in their car knowing too much. (2002) *Raoul: Christopher threw a brick at him and then Paulie shot him. (2004) *"Black" Jack Massarone: Christopher volunteered to do the hit on Massarone after Tony suspected "Black Jack" of wearing a wire under his hat; it is unclear who murdered Massarone later in the episode, but there is strong evidence that Moltisanti was directly responsible for it. (2004) *Adriana La Cerva: Once she confessed to Christopher that she had been an FBI informant, divulging important information about the Soprano Crime Family, Christopher went to Tony's basement, distraught and in tears because he knew she would have to be killed. After checking Christopher for a wire, he agreed to Chris's request that he not murder his fiancee. However, Christopher did park Adriana's car (which contained a suitcase that he had stuffed with some of her personal belongings and clothes) at an airport's "Long Term Parking" lot in an attempt to make it look like she had fled. (2004) *Tony Blundetto: Buried by Christopher after Tony shot him with a 12-gauge shotgun to appease New York. (2004) *Teddy Spirodakis: Chris asked Eugene to do him the favor of going to whack Spirodakis in exchange for Chris' putting in a good word to Tony for Eugene's retirement from the Family. (2006) *Rusty Millio: Organized the discreet hit on orders from Tony via Italian hitmen as a favor to Johnny Sack. (2006) Vehicles owned by Moltisanti * Lexus LS400 (Season 1) * Mercedes-Benz CLK 430 (Season 2) * Range Rover 4.6 HSE (Seasons 3 and 4) * Pontiac Bonneville (Season 4) * Hummer H2 (Season 5) * Maserati Coupe Cambiocorsa (formerly Johnny Sack's) (Season 6, part I) * Cadillac Escalade EXT (Season 6, part II) His longtime girlfriend, Adriana La Cerva is shown to be driving a 2nd generation Ford Explorer in Season 1 and Season 2, and a 2002 Ford Thunderbird in the 4th and 5th seasons. Category:Soprano family Category:Characters Category:DiMeo crime family Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Caporegime Category:Killed by Tony Soprano Category:Villains